Eclectic Drabbling
by Sad Little Smile
Summary: My Artemis Fowl drabble series. AKA Dust Motes; updated name! Anything under the sun might be used in here, so consider yourself warned.
1. Dust Motes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.  
**

The dust motes swirl, around and around in the beam of sunlight. Strange, how sensitive they are. The slightest movement or breath causes a disturbance, and they swirl even faster, shifting in and out of the single golden ray. Some are moved forever out of the light, some new ones enter, some that were shifted out are returned, but the motion is endless. The tiny specks never seem to meet or bump, and each has a course set, but that course can be changed so easily. One slight movement changes the currents, which in turn affects the motes. The original course is lost forever, and a new, completely different direction is taken.

A new direction in the currents of fate.

**My first try at a drabble; it's referring to how Holly's influence has changed Artemis, in case anyone was wondering. Hope you like it!**


	2. Wishes

**Disclaimer:I do now own Artemis Fowl, or anything from the series, not matter how much I wish I could.  
**

_You can wish...but will it really change anything?_

She sat alone, pushing her food around the plate, and wishing.

Wishing she wasn't always the odd girl out.

The outcast that nobody paid attention to.

The hazel-eyed dreamer who wanted to be the first female officer in history.

The teenager who didn't cry at her parent's funerals, but afterwards when she was alone.

The hardened officer who tried to hide her emotions from others.

She stood up, leaving the table, the dishes, untouched food, and the wishes behind.

Leaving them behind where no one would know.

No one but her.

**This one wasn't as good as the first one, but...well, I needed to write it. It's about Holly...hope y'all like it! It's almost a 100 word one...I was trying, but I didn't quite make it. Almost, though; 4 words off!**


	3. Mirror, mirror, on the wall

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything from the Artemis Fowl series. How I wish I did though...**

* * *

Who am I?

She looks into the mirror, and sees the astonishing beauty, and the amazing intelligence reflected back at her. It's what everyone else sees.

But they don't see the lonliness. They don't see the insanity lurking close to the surface of the pretty face.

Who am I?

She reaches out a finger, to touch her double. But she stops where her finger meets the other's finger, lets it fall, and turns to leave.

At the door, she pauses, and turns to look back at the reflection.

I am not you.

But who am I?

* * *

**Well; my first 100 word drabble. I made it! Hope you like this; and it's one is for/about Opal.**


	4. Belonging

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything from the Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

Resting in the soil, deep below the heavily populated cities, a lone man closes his eyes and sighs.

The earth is so sweet here; not at all like at the surface, where humans have killed it.

It used to be as beautiful, and more, up there. Before they came, and drove the likes of me and the others out.

Driven out of the sun forever.

He readies himself, and plunges back into the soil, where he becomes a part of nature's processes.

_I don't mind so much though...never did like the sun._

_Here is where I belong._

* * *

** My first drabble for Mulch; I hope I'm not too out of character for him; he's not the easiest to write for. Enjoy!**


	5. Haunted

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

So many beings, surrounding him. Haunting him.

_It is your fault..._ they whisper into his trained ears, and he strains to keep from flinching.

_It is my fault...it is._ His head is lowered, and his eyes are glittering in the nonexistant light. His hands hang limply, as the icy claws of the dead dig into him.

The giant man holds his head in his hands.

_All those people...my fault._

Shaking, with fear and sorrow, the gun to his heart, he lets it go.

_I did not desire to kill any of you..._

_But it was you or me..._

* * *

**So. This was for Butler, and...it's his sorrow for everyone he's killed. And don't worry, he doesn't die. Or rather he does, but it's in his dream. So yeah. Hope that clears up any confusion, and hope you all like it!**


	6. Mark

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

He stood in the cold breeze, under the clouded, Autumn sky, waiting.

_For something or someone who would never come._

Dangling from one hand was a golden disc, perforated only in the very center, with a couple words raised slightly above the rest of the metal.

_Words that were nothing but a child's game now._

He unconsciously made a fist over the metal, not noticing until it had imprinted itself onto his skin. As he stared at the words and double circles pressed into his flesh, a fleeting thought passed through his mind.

_You left your mark on me._

* * *

**One-hundred-word drabble that I got the idea for when a bracelet with lettered beads had been sitting under my arm, and the words were imprinted onto my skin. Hope you like; let me know what you think.**


	7. Falling

**Disclaimer:All AF characters belong to Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

"Whoa!" the lone girl tripped and fell, flinching at the anticipated impact.

Instead, a hand reached out and caught her, seemingly from nowhere. "Careful." came the quiet voice, and she turned to find an old, nearly forgotten friend standing there.

"Oh!" she half-gasps, with surprise in her voice. "I haven't fallen for a while."

"I know."

Embarrassed now, she stammers a hasty goodbye. "Well...I'll see you later, then."

He smiles, and nods. "Yes. Goodbye."

Long after she left, he still watched where she nearly fell.

_You haven't fallen..._

_Because I always caught you before you did._

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while; I've had a slight lack of ideas, and little time for uninterrupted writing. Hope you enjoy this one; comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**


	8. Shenandoah

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone from Artemis Fowl; Eoin Colfer does. Though I do wish sometimes...**

* * *

"This had better not be anything bad." A warning, laughingly delivered.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Not when there are so many good things to dream of."

In the darkness, a pair of mismatched eyes flicker open, and a soft sigh fills the air.

"This place becomes more beautiful every year. How is that possible?"

Now a quiet chuckle. "That's what I wonder. Only not about a place."

Drawing back, she looks up at the stars. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

"Oh, Shenandoah, I'll not deceive you." A phrase of an old song, one she's never heard before, is his only answer.

"My name isn't Shenandoah."

"It is, more than you think it would be."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one; I was inspired when I researched Shenandoah a bit, because I didn't know what it was before. I've decided I'm not going to stick to 100-word drabbles; I enjoy writing more without having to keep a limit in mind. Still, they'll be close to, if not exactly, 100 words. Look up the meaning and I think you'll see what I mean. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**


	9. A Blaring Annoyance

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone from AF; Eoin Colfer does.  But I can wish, can't I? :P

* * *

**

"Ohh, look, another one!"

A little boy, no more than two years old points out the window of the car at a massive truck pulling up alongside. Another child, sitting across from the first begins pumping his small fist up and down, as if pulling a bellrope. A moment later, the first child joins in, so enthusiastically gesticulating that he narrowly avoids hitting his older brother next to him.

"Myles, Beckett! Stop that before-"

A blaring horn drowns out the rest, and his siblings cheer, waving at the grinning truck driver.

The larger vehicle soon turns out of sight, so silence reigns in the back seat for a while, until another truck is spotted by the twins.

"Not again..." groans the elder boy, clapping his hands over his ears.

* * *

**Hope you liked it; this I suppose is a drabble and a half, but I couldn't just chop off any big part of it; it would have been very incomplete.  Based off what I used to(and still do) when I was younger, get the truck drivers to honk at me. ^_^  Then I envisioned Myles and Beckett doing it while Artemis was with them, and...well, I had to write it. :)  Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome; thank you!**


	10. Emotion

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone/anything from Artemis Fowl. Credit for mine beloved genius goes to Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

"Your timing is preposterous. As are your dynamics, and fingerings. Mozart would be turning in his grave if he could hear you playing."

The disoriented girl stood, not believing what she was hearing. She had played the piece perfectly, even with his standards.

Feeling his cool gaze, she met his eyes after shaking off the confusion.

"If I am such an amateur, why have you chosen to teach me?" she asked, with a mocking tone in her voice, hiding the hurt.

A faraway look sparkles in the young man's eyes, softening the usually stoic face.

"You play with emotion..."

* * *

**This one was inspired by a dream I had, in which pretty much the same thing happened to me. Hope you all liked it, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed enough to give me 30 reviews; I feel loved. ^_^  This one is more close to 100 words, a total of 111 word, exactly, and I liked that so much I decided to leave it that way.  Enjoy!  
**


	11. Dream Tread

**Disclaimer:I don't own Artemis or Holly, or anyone else from AF. Sadly. :P

* * *

**"Yes?"

Holly Short picked up her communicator, the counterpart of which resided with Artemis Fowl.

"I just wanted to tell you to walk carefully."

She pretended to think about it a moment. "Are you saying I'm clumsy?"

"No. I've placed my dreams under your feet, so tread gently on them, would you?" A click told her he had hung up, and she sat there, trying to think of a way to answer him. Only one thought came.

_You'd put something that precious under my feet?

* * *

_**I was searching through some different quotes for inspiration, and I ran into this one: I have spread my dreams beneath your feet. Tread softly, because you tread on my dreams. ~W.B. Yeats I thought it was pretty...I don't know, thoughtful? So I decided to write a drabble for it. Exactly 100 words this time, you'll be happy to know. Enjoy, and comments and constructive crit are always welcome! ^_^  
**


	12. Reaching Bottom

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"I don't understand. No, actually, I don't want to understand." she stayed curled up in the corner, whining and whimpering to herself.

"What I know is that they have ruined me, and will pay. After all, that is how it has always been."

She stands up, throwing off her despair. "How I detest them! I will have my revenge." a long flight of stairs going up awaits her, and she races up them, eyes burning with the bloodthirsty thoughts behind them.

_When you reach bottom, the only way to go is up.

* * *

_**Weelll...I wanted to write something about the good old, "When you reach bottom, the only way to go is up," quote...and this is how it ended up. I'm intending this to be Opal, so...yeah. ^_^ Exactly 100 words again; enjoy; comments and constructive crit are always welcome!**


	13. Learning Emotions

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone from the Artemis Fowl series.

* * *

**

Tears, sorrow, anger, hate. These are so far from your custom, icy indifference.

When your father was delivered from the depths of a cold ocean; when your mother returned to sanity; when your closest friend died:

Who taught you to cry?

When your prized invention was stolen; when adults mocked you; when you watched yourself taking away what you desperately needed:

Who taught you to hate?

In the whirlwind of the past years, something in you has radically changed. The breaking of ice, the beginnings of spring.

Who taught you emotions?

* * *

**The idea for this drabble is from a song, in which a repeated part was ****_Who taught you emotions?_, so I got the idea for this drabble.**

**Hope you all enjoy it, and comments/constructive criticism are always welcome!**


	14. Mr Grinch

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone from Artemis Fowl. Nor do I own the first verse from How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

* * *

**_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch._

Monster you definitely were; I'm sure that I'm not the only one who could testify to that. In fact, I don't know that I've got the most convincing argument of them all.

After all that's happened, I'm not sure if you really are different now; evidence is still hard to gather that you're a better person. Maybe you're better staying the way you've always been before; after all, this new you is even more confusing.

But...

_Maybe you're changing, Mr. Grinch.

* * *

_**100 words this time, again. I wanted to do something Christmas-inspired, and I heard the Grinch's song on the radio yesterday, and got inspiration. Hope you all like this; the last verse isn't in the Grinch poem by Dr. Seuss; I just tweaked it a little bit...but yeah. I enjoyed writing this; comments and constructive criticism are always welcome; Merry Christmas!**

**P.S. I know it's early...but I couldn't resist. :P The Grinch is one of my favorite movies ever...so yeah. Just thought I'd let you know. ^_^**


	15. Love is

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone from Artemis Fowl. That doesn't mean I can't dream, though, does it? :P **

* * *

_Love is..._

_Happiness,_

_Torture,_

_Kisses,_

_Rapture,_

_It's a chilly evening, spent_

_Together by a flaring fire;_

_It's the valentine unsent,_

_Still waiting in the drawer_

_It's holding on_

_It's the warmth of snow_

_But most of all..._

_Love's letting go._

* * *

**So...before anyone asks, I meant this poem to be written in the POV of either Trouble Kelp or Foaly; one of them, who's had to let go of someone...*coughHollycoughcough* :P Inspired by Opal Roseblossom's Pomegranate Kisses story; the two words 'Love is...' made me want to write something.**

**This isn't 100 words, nor is it truly a drabble, but I wanted to include it in here, because...yeah. :) I would have mayve made it a bit longer as well, but...I stopped to look at it and thought that it looked almost perfect the way it was. Hope you all enjoy reading this, constuctive crit and comments are always welcome, and thank you, Opal Roseblossom for the inspiration. ^_^**


	16. Someone

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone from the Artemis Fowl series. Pity, eh? :P **

* * *

They say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but they didn't think that I'd take it this far, did they?

I ended up being just like you; how did that happen? Is that why you'll never see or speak to me? Because I remind you too much of yourself a few years ago? It'd explain why you want nothing to do with me three years later.

I never explained my true motives to you afterward, but I wanted to tell you this:

_All I wanted was to be was someone..._

* * *

**I finally write another drabble...in Minerva's point of view. I've always felt kind of sorry for her, so...this is an explanation of her Sue-ness, if you will. We all have role models, don't we? Artemis was Minerva's role model, to a degree, which is why she's so like him...so yeah. No, this doesn't mean that I like Minerva, but I feel sorry for her like I feel sorry for Opal.**

**Anyhow...comments/constructive crit are always welcome, and I hope you all enjoy reading this. My inspiration was from these two quotes:Everybody wants to be somebody; nobody wants to grow.~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe and the whole "Inspiration is the sincerest form of flattery." quote, by whom I'm not sure. If anyone can shed some light on that, it'd be much appreciated. :)**

**Thank you so much, all my awesome reviewers, and thank you so much to anyone who's stuck with me through every drabble, good or bad. Congrats to Opal Roseblossom for giving me my 50th review. ^_^****  
**


	17. Let it Snow Part 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Glancing out the window at the swirling maelstrom of snow, Artemis Fowl felt prickles of unease peppering his stomach. She'd said that she would be there in fifteen minutes...nearly an hour ago.

He'd been given the task of getting his energetic little brothers to sleep, so he was sitting in a chair in their room, watching the window. The twins were at the window as well, drawing patterns on the fogged glass.

A roaring fire set in the opposite wall provided a pleasant source of warmth; once again, Artemis looked out the window, willing her to come.

There was nothing else to do anyway; nowhere else to go...

* * *

**I'm trying something a bit different than my normal drabbles. :) I wanted to do something a bit more Christmas-y, seeing as we're so close to the holiday...so this is a four-part drabble. This is the first part; it's not 100 words, because it's a bit too hard to fit it all into 100 words, but...yeah. The next part will be up either tomorrow or Sunday, and the last part will hopefully be posted Christmas Eve. ^_^**

**Anyhoo...comments and constructive crit are always welcome, and I hope all you awesome readers enjoy reading this!**

**P.S. I'll explain the whole idea of this four-part-drabble on the last part of it, so...Merry Christmas everyone!(I hope it's not too inconspicuous. :P Kudos to everyone who gets it before Christmas Eve. ^_^)  
**


	18. Let it Snow Part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"Artemis, the weather forecast doesn't look too good; snowing straight through the next two days. I don't think," Butler continued, the dark frown that slashed his charge's brow worrying him. "That she would have tried to come in weather like this. Even technology is no match for blizzards."

"She promised," Artemis replied, then turned back to the fire where he rattled an old-fashioned corn popper over the low flames and searing coals. "I've never known her to break a promise. If it eases you though, old friend, then you can go sleep; I'll stay here and wait."

Noting the unbelieving expression on his bodyguard's face, Artemis smiled thinly. "I'm not an idiot, Butler, that I would endanger my life."

"Maybe not, Sir," said the massive man over his shoulder as he trudged to the grand stairs leading to the second floor, flicking lights off as he went. "But you would endanger yourself for her."

Artemis made no reply, and only his face was visible, illuminated by the flickering flames.

* * *

**Part two! Three will probably be up tomorrow, so...yeah. I should have started this a day early, but...yeah. School was still going on Thursday. :P Hope this doesn't turn out too cliche, but...yeah. ^^ It's been fun to write something like this; I may get in the habit.**

**By the way, has anyone ever popped corn the old fashioned way? It's hard! I've tried it before; I always burned the corn. Probably because I didn't have the correct holder for it, but...jah. 'Twas fun to try.**

**Anyhoo...comments and constructive crit are always welcome! Thank you everyone who reads and reviews; you peeps are awesome. I never thought I'd ever get more than 25 reviews on any one story of mine, but here this is, with 57! *dies* Again, thanks everyone who's reviewed; it totally means a lot. It's probably the best Christmas present anyone could give. ^^**

**Hope you all enjoy this! *blows kiss***


	19. Let it Snow Part 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"Arty, you should go to bed..." Angeline wandered over to him, gracefully managing not to stub her toes on anything while navigating the furniture.

"I will, Mother. In a while." he replied, eyes still fixed on the flames.

"Right, my darling," she planted a peck of a kiss on his cheek, then retreated. "Good night, and don't stay up too late."

_I don't plan to,_ he mentally responded, but as soon as she could no longer see him, he stealthily continued pulling on the thick snowsuit, the warm gloves, the heavy scarf and cap. When he finally was finished dressing, he was sweating up a storm, but hopefully all these extra clothes would be enough for the storm outside.

As he made his way to the large front door, he snagged an electric LED light lantern from its place in the closet. _Why am I doing this?_ He half-moaned at himself. _The last place I want to be is out in this weather..._ Nevertheless, he carefully let himself out, immediately stepping into several inches of snow.

With further observation, he saw the two feet of snow waiting for him to slog his way through. Artemis remembered Butler saying earlier that this was a freak snowstorm, and agreed wholeheartedly.

Half an hour later, he had absolutely no idea where he was, where Holly was, and was wondering with self-disgust why he'd bothered coming. Surely Holly hadn't set out in weather like this!

Within another couple minutes, he was so very, very cold, and was ready to turn around and follow his footsteps home, if possible, when a yell from only a few feet away came. "Artemis?"

Swinging around, he narrowed his eyes, and was able to make out a slight form sitting huddled on the ground. "Holly? Why are you just sitting there?"

As he came closer, he could almost see the grimace on her face. "I hurt something in my leg. I can't fly, because the wind would tear my wings apart, and I can't heal it; all my magic is going toward keeping me warm enough, because Foaly's stupid suit screwed up and the micro filaments died, and-" she stopped to take a breath, then seemingly forgot to continue on that train of thought. "You came for me?"

"Of course," he smiled genuinely, then knelt down. "You're not too heavy, right? Then get on my back, and hold on tight."

* * *

**Whoa...I didn't realize I made Artemis rhyme for the last line. :P Whoops...let's just say it was subconscious, okay? ^^**

**This turned out a lot longer than I expected...sorry peeps...hope y'all don't mind. :P We can pretend that it's a drabble, okay? Or at least call it a drabshot? *shrugs* Sorry I got it up so late tonight; the internet was giving me trouble and I couldn't get on until now, so...yeah. Final part will be up tomorrow!**

**Thank you everyone who reads faithfullly, luff you all! Comments and constructive crit are always, always welcome, and Merry Christmas, everyone! ^^**


	20. Let it Snow Part 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

"Ah...it's dying," Holly noted of the fire, which Artemis had built back up a couple hours ago. "I really should be leaving...the snow isn't as bad now; I can fly without risk."

Artemis nodded, but said nothing, continuing to stare into the fading embers. He wanted to say that she was free to go, but she could stay however long she wanted to. The only problem was how to say it; he'd never had anyone that he truly wanted to stay with him, so his confidence was nearly nonexistent.

Holly stood, flexing her leg carefully. "What a bugger," she said casually, glancing to the top of the door frame, an odd expression on her young face. "That I've got to go. I really would prefer to stay, but...Foaly was only able to cover for me a few hours."

"I understand," Artemis replied, neutrally, and followed her out the door, but almost tripped over her where she stopped.

"What is it with you humans and mistletoe?" she raised an eyebrow, arms crossed and still looking at the top of the door frame.

Finally catching her drift, he looked up and groaned, a hand to his forehead almost immediately. "Mother must have..." he trailed off, then looked at Holly once more. Her face was twisted into laughter, which eased him somewhat. "You don't have to-" he was cut off by Holly waving her hand.

"Did you know that, much like the late spell that was cast over fairies to keep humans out, under mistletoe, fairies are bound to kiss? They can't not do it; it's part of the magic."

"Dear God, what next?" he jokingly said, then knelt, unsure of what to do. It turned out to be not quite as hard as he would have expected; no one else was there, not even Foaly on her helmet. A light brush of her lips against his, and it was over.

A few stray sparks of magic floated around dreamily, and she winked. "Of course, I made that up."

Pretending to be flabbergasted, Artemis gasped like a fish out of water. "No!" After this, and grinning like an idiot, he followed her to the door, then whispered, "But as long as you love me so," before hugging her and bidding her farewell. Just before she disappeared, she looked back, singing a few clear notes in her never-before-noticed sweet voice.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

* * *

**Heehee...the final part, part four! I hope everyone enjoyed it; I certainly enjoyed writing it! The 'secret' is this, in case anyone didn't get it; I was following the song lyrics the whole way though. You don't have to look too hard through the chapters, and you can see where every line of all four stanza of the song comes in. ^^**

**Anyhow..comments and constructive crit are always, always welcome, and thank you everyone who stuck with me through this whole four-part thing.**

**And one last thing; I want to wish everyone out there a very, very Merry Christmas; may your season be filled with warmth, cheer, and love, and never forget to Let it Snow! :D**


	21. Unrequited Love

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series. Don't make me keep repeating it; it just sinks the reality in even more. :P**

* * *

Side by side they sit; two ornate metal boxes.

The difference between them is unmistakable, though they are identical.

One is lovingly polished every day, the care taken with it apparent in its appearance.

The carelessness with which the other has been treated is also clear; it is dull, tarnished by time and unrequited love. Now it is too worthless to restore to its former glory, and so is left alone to degrade even further.

Only time truly tells, but...

Which is which and who is who?

* * *

**A more random drabble(It's 100 words, though)...inspired by polishing a silver, heart-shaped jewelry box-ish thing of mine. Basically, it's Artemis's choice between Holly and Minerva. My opinion on them, basically, but...yeah. ^^**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this, comments and constructive crit are always welcome, and thank you all who review. ^^**

**Happy New Year!**

**P.S. I've always wanted to name something I wrote 'Unrequited Love', so...yeah. :D  
**


	22. Love isn't Wasted

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series; all credits for this genius go to Colfer.**

* * *

_Incompatible._

The word drums ceaselessly through his head:

_Stupid. Rash. **Wrong.**_

But mostly, _incompatible_.

_This, us, will never work,_ he realizes. _We're too different. Physically, mentally..._

A tap on the window startles him out of his thoughts, and he glances that way, smiling despite his gloom. As she clambers in the window to join him in reading, a saying comes to mind.

"_You never lose by loving. You lose by holding back."

* * *

_**Another love drabble, I know, I know. There's just so many wonderful things I could write about love, and even then I wouldn't have said all I want to say about love. No, I'm not in love, but love is a wonderful thing. :P Call me Love Freak, but I'm in love with the idea of loving and being in love and all that. I can't get enough of the word; love, love, love!**

**Ahaha...Maybe it's because school and life are going pretty well for once. Algebra 2, my subject I have the most trouble with, is actually better. not necessarily easier, but better; I have been able to keep up with it. I'll probably have to do it throughout the summer, but I have hope of doing a better job with it.**

**I'll try to write something different for my next drabble, but I may have quite a few more love drabbles then before. :P Maybe it's because I went to a wedding recently... :P**

**Anyhow; thank you to all my awesome reviewers, especially Opal Roseblossom and FantasyFan-WriterGirl; they've reviewed on every single drabble I've written, so thank you both so much, and you can look forward to drabbles dedicated to you both. ^^**


	23. King and Pawn

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone from the Artemis Fowl series. A crying shame. :P **

* * *

_After all is said and done, the king and the pawn depend on each other more than any of the other pieces._

_The king, the tactical genius, is unable to move quickly and is rarely used for fighting. The pawn is the main fighting subject of the king; they are the conquerors, the land takers._

_Without his pawn, the king is nothing; unable to defend himself._

_Without her king, the pawn knows not where to go next._

_In this relationship of mutual need, all things are endured for each other._

* * *

**Yep; finally another drabble! School has kept me really busy lately, and I haven't been in much of a writing mood...but hopefully I'll be in the mood for a few weeks. And in case I'm not, I'll write stuff ahead of time, hopefully, so I can put it up later? *shrugs* Ah well...but yeah; I'll totally be writing more.**

**I loved writing this...it was just so much fun. I was inspired by an Italian proverb about the King and Pawn...but yeah. :P It's good. ^^**

**Comments and constructive crit totally welcome, and thanks everyone!**


	24. The Curse of Immortality

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

How sorrowfully brief human life is. To them it must seem like an eternity, but in my eyes, eyes that will see thousands of years, it is all too short.

While my human friends pass on, I will linger here still, caught in remembrance, that cursed gift. As the seasons pass most memories dim, save a few.

My adventures will always remain, however; my eyes will not allow me to forget. Even though I am young, I wonder if my life is truly worth it.

After all, what is immortality if you cannot spend it with the one you love?

* * *

**I so agree with that last line...it's why I wouldn't want to be immortal. Too soon everyone I know and love would die; that would be too much for me. I think the allotted time that we humans have is quite enough; we're not meant to live too long...but that's only my opinion and nothing more.**

**Hope you all enjoy this; I'd like to dedicate it to amaya-black-wings; she's been a wonderful friend to me, and I have been a jerk, having not even given her her birthday present yet. :P But yes...she's a wonderful person, and her writing is beautiful. ^^**

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed! *glomps all around***


	25. Okay

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

Maybe if I keep telling myself that you don't care, it will truly be okay...but I truly doubt it.

Did you ever really have feelings for me? If you did, when Fowl showed up, he stole them from me when he kidnapped you away.

I see that I will never have you back after that; all I can do now is watch the two of you.

I hate the way he looks at you, but my efforts are in vain...and all I can do is tell myself it's okay...

But it's okay if you don't love me back.

* * *

**I've been meaning to do something a little T/H ish for a while, but never got around to it...so here it is. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy reading it! **

**Hah, a short A/N for once. :P  
**


	26. Judas Kiss

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

_It was like the Betrayal in reverse. I gave you that part of myself; I made myself vulnerable to your charms._

_In the end, you showed your true self, your traitor self. Did you get your thirty silver shekels?_

_After all we have been through together, after all I have done for you, you still turned back to your own old, cold, unloving ways?_

_There's only one thing I know to call you; the name of a deceitful person who ended in betrayal to the one he loved._

_Hang you, because you are a Judas._

_I understand that kiss now..._

* * *

**I've been thinking about this drabble for a while; I only just finally got around to writing it. Hope you all enjoy reading it! ^^**


	27. Violet Tsirblou

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

The sound of laughter pealed out into the surrounding countryside; no humans lived anywhere near, so it was the perfect spot for a fairies' picnic.

"Foaly," Holly wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "If he knew you had found out about this..."

"He won't," the centaur assured her, then laughed once more. "He would never suspect."

Between them and opened to a section in the middle, a book lay, the words dancing in the shifting light shining through the trees.

The bobbing heads of violets accompanied them in their laughter, as if they found it hilarious as well.

* * *

**The title and the last line really give this away, but...yep. ^^ I was trying for something a bit funnier this time; I hope you all laugh as much as I did while writing it. ^^**


	28. Your Old Friend

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_What is this? Where am I?_

_Oh. I remember now; Arno shot me. So I'm dead now?_

_No, I can't be! The Master, Artemis, he still needs me! He's always been alone before, and even with his parents back with him now, he's lonely._

_Everything about him has changed; I know it's Holly and the rest doing it, but...he's still so lost._

_Please, give me another chance, let me go back; he still needs a guardian. He still needs Domavoi to watch over him as the years go by._

_Just give me one more chance to be his old friend..._

* * *

**Aww...poor Butler. *hugs bodyguard and gets hurled into cherry tree***

**I was thinking about what Butler would have been thinking when he was dead, so...yeah.**


	29. Boms Away!

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

**May 6, 1937**

"Hah; you're just scared of it!" a fairy, skillfully navigating the sky, taunts the younger fairy to his right. "It's just another old-fashioned idea of the Mud People; it can't hurt anyone. "

"I'm not scared." the younger fairy mutters and puts on a burst of speed. After getting close enough to touch the ship, he turns triumphantly only to smash his gasoline-powered wing rig into the ship. With a cry, he falls.

His friend eventually catches him, and they watch the blimp disintegrating into fire.

"Oh Frond, look what you've done, Bom."

* * *

**Heehee...I thought of this a couple nights ago, but I didn't have time to get on the compy to post it, so...here it is! ^^**

**Can anyone tell me what's significant about the date?(Hopefully it's easy. :P **

**Hope you all enjoy this! ^^**


	30. When Death Smiles

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"Be well."

Maybe she didn't notice that he was smiling after he said these words. In the heat of the moment, she didn't notice that at the very end, he was smiling. More like grinning, really, but you know what they say:

"When death smiles at a man, all a man can do is smile back."

Maybe that applied to fairies as well, or maybe it was him who thought that way.

Either way, the image of him the last time she saw him was the same.

Smile and all.

* * *

**The quote is from The Gladiator. I like it so much, so...I wrote a drabble for it. ^^**

**Wow, my 30th drabble! Thank you everyone who has supported me; it means a lot! *glomps all around***

**H'enjoy all! ^^**


	31. Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl Series.**

* * *

Did you know that you set my world on fire?

That deep, bloody color of the most furiously hot ember is what I see now. Is this love? If love is so violent, so beautiful, so frightening, then is this it?

But you don't know that you're a firestarter, do you? I can tell, because when I look at you, suddenly all I can see is white. Your love is so pure; just looking at you makes me feel all the more unworthy.

I can't stop now, though; I'm too far gone. It's like asking a dolphin to walk and live on land. Impossible.

I don't mind the red, though. Not really. If I can keep you from becoming like me, I'll gladly become stained with the blood of forbidden love over and over again. If I can stop it by never seeing you again, then so be it. If I must die to preserve you, I will do so gladly.

Maybe that's what love is truly about...

Anything so that I can still look at you and see your still-shining, blindingly beautiful light...

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm so late with my Valentine's Day drabbles! *sighs* I just recently got a couple ideas, so I just haven't had time to write them until now; sorry!**

**Oh, and thank you everyone, for giving me 100 reviews! I love you all, my awesome reviewers! *glomps all around*  
**

**But...I hope you all enjoy this! I got the idea from a fanfic I read once; I didn't steal anything, but I was inspired by it. Red, bloody red feathers are for forbidden love...**


	32. Schön Unfruchtbar

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

There's something beautiful about a barren landscape in winter.

Everything is brown and black and ugly, until the wonderful, rejuvenating snow comes. It's almost like it washes away the dirtiness, the bleakness of before, and makes it into an achingly beautiful sight.

A sight that stays forever in your mind, even when things change, even when it bursts forth into life in spring, even when it's so greenly beautiful in summer, and especially when it's becoming ugly again in fall and early winter.

A vision that stays, if only because after many seasons pass, it can always return to that white, pure scene.

It really is true that love covers over a multitude of sins, of crimes...

* * *

**My second Valentine's drabble! I hope you all enjoy it, though; I really believe in the last line. :)**

**By the way, the title's in German; look it up if you want to know what it means. ^^  
**


	33. Beauty and Folds

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl. Sadly. Tragically. Yeah. You get the idea. :P **

* * *

"This is horrible! I give up; I'll never be able to finish this right." A little boy wails as he throws a folded piece of paper across the table, managing to hit his twin in the fact with it.

"You have to keep going, Myles," the other child soothes, oddly the more sensible one for once. Usually he was the frustrated one, but not today. "It takes time to fold it right, but it'll be just fine in the end. It's okay if you fold it wrong; you can always unfold it and fix it."

The other boy slowly gets up, picking his paper off the floor and returning to his seat. "But it'll still have the wrong fold lines in the end. It makes it ugly, don't you think?"

"The lines don't matter. It just shows that in the end, even if you make mistakes, it'll still be beautiful."

* * *

**This kind of goes along with the oneshot I recently published, The BestLast Wish. Or, rather, the oneshot kind of sprang from this. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy reading this! ^^**


	34. Neutral

**Disclaimer:I down own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"Come on, I want to show you something." the golden-haired girl takes the pale boy's hand, leading him into the gardens, where many plants are thriving. She wants to show him the fruits of her recent efforts, and as they are heading for the greenhouse, they pass a holly plant. He stops to examine the plant, and his mind is obviously elsewhere as he accidentally pricks a finger.

It's as if an electrical current jolts him, and he jerks away from the plant, a strange smile on his face.

She tries to take his hand once more, but he declines, and suddenly she knows why.

* * *

**This drabble was inspired by MaryLilaWest's And Echo drabble, though there's a slightly different meaning backing it. One of the scientific(physics) definitons of neutral: "referring to a particle or object having no electrical charge". Hope that helps, and thank you to all my reviewers, and especially to MLW for inspiring me. ^^**


	35. Lampoon

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"What a hideous movie." Trouble Kelp shook his head at the viewing screen.

"Yeah. You'd think it's be closer to the truth," the dwarf seated next to him commented. "I would advise Holly to avoid seeing this. They made it seem like some cheesy romance novel."

"The worst part-"

"-was the kiss. She would be livid." Mulch chuckled.

"I hope Mud Boy doesn't see this either. Though, knowing him, he's already seen it, and is calling Holly up." Trouble pointed out.

"You know," Mulch cocked his head, befuddlement clear in his eyes. "Somehow I feel that this is closer to the truth then either of them would like."

* * *

**I took a leaf from MaryLilaWest's book...heh. I looked up the word of the day, and yep. Does anyone get it? I kind of drabbled right off the meaning of the word, but yeah...**

**Just want you all to know, an alternate title to this is 'The Time Paradox'. Hope that clears things up. ^_^**


	36. Alabaster Jar

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Artemis Fowl series.**

* * *

"What do you have there?"

She glanced up, saw him, and hid something behind her back, seemingly nervous. "Nothing. Well, something, I guess."

"What?" Usually he wasn't one to press, but the flash of white he'd seen had strangely intrigued him.

"No, it's nothing, really."

He stayed silent, just gazing at her. Three, two, one...

"Oh, fine!" She brought out a jar, alabaster from the looks of it. When she removed the lid, a sharp, bitter, but somehow pleasant smell emanated from it.

"Myrrh?"

"Yes."

"Ah...I understand. Thank you."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates, everyone...it happens, I guess.**

**To explain this, there's a song called _Alabaster Box_ by CeCe Winans, and in it, there is a line that goes, _As she poured her love for the Master/From her box of Alabaster._**

**The song is religious, so you don't have to listen to it at all, but let me explain. In the Bible, Mary poured out an alabaster box/jar of myrrh out on Jesus's feet, then wiped it clean with her hair. This signified a lot, so...yeah. So, in a way, she was pouring out her love for the Master.**

**It's Master Artemis, right? Yeah. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this; if you have a problem with the Biblical connection, I'm sorry you feel that way. It's an amazing source of inspiration, and I believe in it, so...yeah.**

**Anyhow...enjoy. :)**


	37. Repeat

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"Captain Short, do I have to repeat myself? I said the left field, not the right!"

"Sorry, Commander..." Holly muttered, then did as he bade her. It seemed as if he was always yelling at her, having to repeat everything he said. She wasn't half as bad as one of those stupid sprites; they took at least seven times to get something as simple as going to the right field instead of the left.

_I know he does that on purpose, _she grumbled inwardly._ Is there some reason I've missed?_ A thought came to mind, and she laughed inwardly at the thought.

_Of course.

* * *

_**This...isn't an amazing drabble, but I laugh at the idea behind it. According to this fact, _On average women say 7,000 words per day. Men manage just over 2000. _****Someone I know commented that it's because women have to repeat everything. I think it'd be funny that if in Julius and Holly's case, it was the other way round. :P**


	38. Bilked

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_I can't believe it. I just can't. I thought he'd actually changed, genuinely, and now that I've found this out...I want to grab back every bit of emotion that I've show him, every kindness...I want to rip it out of his hands; see how he likes having his lies thrown back in his face._

_How gross, for someone like me to be hoodwinked by the likes of him. A girl, a fairy, and a LEP officer, to boot, and still I never saw it coming.  
_

_I think there's something going wrong inside of me...because this hurts more than it should._

_But how could he?

* * *

_**One more drabble; I haven't been on for a while so I'm making up for it. ^^ Look up 'bilk' on Dictionary . com if you're stumped, but I think this is fairly clear.**

**H'enjoy!**


	39. Silhouette

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Oh, how she hated him!

Ever since their fight soon after graduation, their lives had become one big contest, each straining to be better than the other. What might have been the beginning of love was tossed aside and forgotten as they both devoted their time to studies and patents.

And now, she was lost in his shadow. Her adoration was gone, replaced with jealous hate.

Numerous attempts were made on his life, and everything she created was patented with the intent of putting him to shame.

But in the end, all she could do was watch, forever bound to the wall.

* * *

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I've had an insane amount of schoolwork. In the past 2-3 weeks, I've had a shadowing, an interview, a career report/paper, and an oral presentation to do. I've had very little time to do much else than school and sleeping, and the occasional email check.**

**I'm coming back, though. All of the biggest projects are done, as of today(my oral presentation, on Guinea worms. Wiki it.), so I'll be writing/posting more.**

**As for my story The Loss Factor, it's in revision. The One Called Demetra( .net/u/1415541/The_One_Called_Demetra ) has awesomely agreed to beta for me, and I'm currently working on the first chapter/beginning. I may slice the first bit off and use that as an intro, but it all depends.**

**Anyhow...thanks once more to The One Called Demetra! *glomps***


	40. Soy poca una tetera

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

She's short - it's true - and stout as well...

But there's something about her that is manipulated so easily, like the delicate balance of a top.

Luckily, I know how to calm her down, pour out her wrath.

She'll get so angry, she can barely contain it. She shouts when she's steamed up, and I've heard it.

But somehow, a few words from me can quiet her, tip her anger over and spill it into the teacup.

What is it about me that cools her down?

* * *

**Eeheehee...can you guess what cute little song this is from? I hope it's fairly obvious, but if you don't get it, let me know and I'll 'splain. ^^ The title's in Spanish; you can look it up and get a clue as well. :)  
**

**Hope you all enjoy it, though! ^_^**


	41. The Snow King

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Our story is so like some fairy tale.

The little girl and boy meet, are friends...and just as spring arrives, the glass lodges itself in his eye and in his heart.

After everything they've been through, he grows cold, so cold. But after he disappears, she still chases after him.

And when she finally finds him, and he's even colder than before...

Her tears melt his heart...

And his own clear his eyes.

Similar, very similar, to our own tale.

So I know that soon the summer - the glorious summer - will come.

* * *

**I know...it's a bit halty and odd...but I _so_ wanted to write something that related to The Snow Queen. It's a wonderful little fairy tale, so...go read it if you haven't. ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this, though; I certainly did writing it. :)**


	42. Heart and Crown

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_Isn't everything so like the tale of the Nightingale? Everything that has happened...everything they've gone through, and everything that's going to happen?_

Like the Nightingale, she appeared ordinary to all...but there was something so special about her, something that swept past her seemingly mundane appearance.

Her personality, Her, was like the beautiful singing that captured the hearts of all who heard.

And then, along Life's road, he met another, a showy Nightingale, who sang as beautifully. The true Nightingale was shunned for the beauty...but soon, her voice wore out. Her love song was played rarely...and anything that had been there before, any spark of love, was gone.

And he grew regretful, sorrowing about what he had let go...

But as he lay dying, wonder of wonders, the Nightingale returned. Even if he had lacked faithfulness, she was gracious enough to come, to sing him back to health. Maybe it was because, in her heart, the love for her Emperor was more than just the people's love for their ruler.

And when she spoke those word, the only part that truly mattered rang forth.

"I love your heart more than your crown."

_Even if that heart is still cold...and even if that crown is all you love.

* * *

_**This was inspired by that one line from The Nightingale...really, it applies so much to Artemis, I think. ^^**

**Anyhow...I hope you all enjoyed this; I know it's rather long for a drabble, but it was really hard to cut it down...and a drabble is anything shorter than 300 words that touches your heart, I think. :P**

**This is dedicated to my awesome friend, Emily, who loved me through so many things...even when I was a horrible, unfeeling, love-hoarding person. ^^ Love you, Emily, even if you never see this. :)**_  
_


	43. Lord of the Flies

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Truly, he is the lord of all their kind.

They fight each other, not caring who they injure, hurt, or kill; all for the sake of the light. Superficial things are brushed aside; all that matters is reaching that blazing source of glorious, purifying light; pure power.

And, like them, he does not realize that at the end of his quest, his death won't come at the hands of his so-called friends. No, his death is the very thing he seeks for, the very light he longs for.

In the depressing end, they are still humans. Greedy, selfish, warring humans.

How much better we'd be off without them, the pesky flies.

And yet I wonder why we trip into love with them.

* * *

**This was inspired by the title "Lord of the Flies"; I must agree with the drabble...especially the last line. ^^ I didn't want to use 'fall in love' so I just used 'trip into love' because it sounds like something that hurts. :P**

**H'enjoy!**

**Oh, and dedicated to nekodreamstealer, one of my faithful, beloved, awesome reviewers. ^^**


	44. Just Keep Going

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

If there was hell on earth, this would be it.

Hell is having to chose between your race and your love; your loyalty and your feelings. Both options have painful, unpleasant consequences; which is the lesser of two evils?

I hate how I'm leaning toward one more than the other; what a sickening, dirty feeling, this hell.

I truly don't want to go on...my death, at this point, would be better than either options, but death in itself is not an option.

The only option is to keep moving forward...keep pressing on through hell.

And who knows? Maybe someday I'll break free from these constant, fiery chains.

* * *

**I was inspired by the quote "If you're going through hell, keep going." by Winston Churchill. I really liked the quote, because it made me think of Holly...so yeah. ^^ Hope you enjoy this drabble!**


	45. Bella y la Beastia part 1

**Disclaimer:Much as I hate to admit it, EC's wonderful, selfish, snooty and awesome characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

"I absolutely refuse to participate in this play, Ms. Parr. It's nothing more than a watered down fairy tale, and an annoying one at that."

"But Artemis, Dear...you would be so good playing the Beast!"

The eight-year-old crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "I would prefer something more exciting, like Shakespeare. The Tempest, or perhaps Hamlet."

His teacher threw up her hands in exasperation. "The other children aren't up to something as advanced as that!"

Nose still in the air, Artemis turned and walked away. "I refuse to act. Find some other 'child' for your hideous Beast!"

Shaking her head, Ms. Parr retreated to her office.

"He would have made a splendid Beast, if only..." she pondered, a sad little smile playing about her lips.

* * *

**Wheeeooooh. I haven't meant not to put anything up for so long...but man. This summer has been busy. ^^ The highlight? A trip to Valleyfair with my youth group. Awesomeness.**

**This is definitely not my best, so I apologize; I need to warm up my writing skills a bit; it's been cool of late.**

**Much love to all of you!**

**~SLS**

**P.S. I felt the need to use my author name; I've never used it before. ^_^  
**


	46. Act Two, Scene One

**Disclaimer:I, sadly, have no claim to EC's great imagination. Artemis is not mine, nor is Holly.**

* * *

"Come now, would you leave him to starve?"

Wearily rubbing his temples, Artemis replied, "Holly, we can't save and keep every child we come across. Someone will take him in; the village is big enough."

Arms crossed in vexation, Holly fought to keep from yelling. "You know that no family near here can take him in! Besides, he's seen us and mindwiping small children doesn't work; Foaly could explain it. And besides, would you risk damaging his mental development? It can have a serious effect!"

"Holly–"

"No, Mud Boy! I won't leave him here!" In a huff, she hoisted the three-year-old, light from malnutrition, onto her hip, and flew off.

Artemis could have sworn the weather had gone from muggy to stormy, and it seemed as if a chill wind blew.

"And thorough this distemperature we see the seasons alter..." he whispered, not altogether joking.

* * *

**'Tis me...again. ^^ I apologize for my clumsy attempt at allusion; it's an area I definitely need to work on. But I did so want to write something relating to Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Now I'll have to write something about Puck. ^^  
**

**I'm excited about the understanding my Classic World Literature class will give me, though. I'm excited about studying Keats, Yeats, Dickinson, Shakespeare, and all the rest; I can't wait!**

**Part 2 of Beauty and the Beast(Bella y la Beastia, because Spanish is fun, and apparently I have a natural talent, according to me teacher. That was a big surprise to me. :P )  
**

**Much love to you all!**

**~SLS**


	47. Every Twenty Years

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. 'Cept my puny little words. But still...it is nothing. :P Ah well...**

* * *

"Artemis, I'm in no mood for jokes right now!"

The genius looked a little taken aback from the vehemence in Holly's voice; usually she was fairly tolerant of what he had to say.

"What is bothering you?" he asked, almost fearful of the answer. Artemis Fowl the II feared nothing...except a certain elf.

"Nothing that concerns you...never mind. If you're done talking, then by the gods, I'm going home to curl up and die. I'll talk to you later, Artemis." She seemed ashamed, but that could be a trick of the screen.

"Er...certainly. Goodbye."

She snapped the communicator off, then returned her arm to her abdomen. Curl up and die was perfectly accurate; in fact, if she drowned in chocolate she would have no problem with it.

"Every month..." she muttered, aghast. "How does Juliet cope?"

* * *

**Ehehehe...I assume everyone will get this? Dun be offended...I though this would be funny. ^^ It says in AF(I believe?) that fairies can have a child every 20 years, so I assume that their...cycle...is something along those lines. Poor Artemis. He has no idea what he's up against. Hehhhh...**

**I lavv chocolate. Especially truffles, no kidding. Truffles = love in a 50-cent package.  
**

**Beauty and the Beast part 2 will be up...either tomorrow or the day after.**

**Much love y'all!**

**~SLS**


	48. Greater Love

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone from Artemis Fowl. So why am I in handcuffs? :P**

* * *

"Will you lay your life down for your principal without question?"

Madame Ko's question rang in his brain. Though he had answered with an affirmative, it was something he had truly wondered about. Was he willing to actually die for his charge? Could he lay his life down without regret or resentment? It had always been a secret doubt of himself; he had never been faced with the situation.

But as the cold encased his mind, a great sigh of relief came with the cool. He hadn't failed the person closest to him. Rest was easy now.

_Goodbye, Artemis...

* * *

_

_Greater love hath no man, that he lay down his life for a friend. _**~John 15:13**

**I know, I promised part 2, but I wanted to do this one, and I haven't finished it anyhow. :P Hope you like this one!**

**~SLS  
**


	49. Bella y la Beastia part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"Holly Short, kindly release Mister Kelp and report to my office."

The cool voice of Principal Hamstir Dhanse cut through Holly's red vision. Unclenching her fists from Trouble's shirt, she shoved away, wiping the blood from her lips where his only blow had landed.

Ten minutes later, she was standing at attention – well, almost at attention – in front of the Principal. As the customary lecture proceeded, she fumed inwardly at the injustice of it all.

_Why does everyone expect so much of me? (_insert snort here_) If they want perfect, try Lili. I'll certainly never be as beautiful as her...or as dumb. But, of course, intelligence is hardly an encouraged trait in girls. Mom...you never made me be anything I wasn't. Why can't I have been more like you? Why'd you have to die? Stupid humans. This is all their fault!_

"I'm going to have to suspend you for a couple of days, Miss Short. This has happened before and I've been lenient, but I can't have fights on school property anymore. I suggest you attend counseling with the school counselor for the next couple of months. Dismissed."

He turned away, and she bowed mockingly before leaving. Thoughts still in turmoil, she started out for Coral Short's memory lot, kneeling when she arrived in front of it.

"Mom..." she whispered, fury instead of tears lighting her eyes for once. "I promise I'll be the best from now on. On the outside, I'm going to be perfect. And only you and I will know what's on the inside."

As she rose and jogged away, one could have sworn a tear trickled down the holographic face of Coral Short, but that would have been impossible. No, probably it was just a small malfunction of the weather park just next to the cemetery...

* * *

**So here it is...part 2 of Beauty and the Beast. I daresay Belle would be a bit more interesting if it was all an act, but...that's best left for times when I'm not tired. ^^**

**Man. I just finished writing a lab report, an essay, and 3 pages worth of literature questions. Talk about getting a lot done in 3 hours! I'm really happy, though, so it's all good. Much love, when my schoolwork is more in hand, I will post more!**

**~Sad little smile**


	50. Symbiosis Part One

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_Parasitism_

His cold fingers traced lines down her back, causing her to involuntarily shiver. Her instinct screamed that this was wrong, wrong, wrong, but deep inside something murmured dissension.

No, this wasn't natural or wonderful or even right; a misdirected tangle of emotions. And yet she lingered, praying for a chance to run and hoping to linger longer at the same time.

But no matter how hard she tried to break free, he was still a part of her. Grafted into her life, his thorns grew lovingly deep, penetrating even unto death.

Beautiful and deadly, he ensnared her with his arms.

* * *

**So...this didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to, but I like it anyhow. Interpret it how you will; it could be any two people. This is part one out of four. Next part will be along as soon as I have time to write. Oh, it's 100 words too, by the way. I checked on a reliable word counter. :) No offense to .  
**

**Thank you to everyone who corrected me on the last drabble; I apologize for my mistake. I plan to reread the books soon...heh. Thank you all again!**

**It's really cold in Minnesota right now...it hasn't been warmer than 50 degrees in a week. It even snowed a few days ago...brrr. I love it, though. Buster, my dog, got himself some bad ear infections, so I'm the one who gets to take care of him. It's a lovely process including cleaning his ears, treating them, and getting him to take three pills two times a day. O joy. ^^**

**Anyone else read Lli's last drabble? Wow.  
**

**Anyhow, much love to all of you! Teaching myself to perl!**

**~Sad Little Smile**


	51. Symbiosis Part Two

**Disclaimer:I don't own any part of Artemis Fowl, sadly enough. Nor do I own the concept of symbiosis, however fascinating it may be. *sniffs***

* * *

_Mutualism_

"Yes, yes...we get along so well, don't we?"

She smiled at Opal, and Opal smiled back in turn, their smiles mirrors of the same emotion.

"Definitely. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. You've always been there for me."

"And you, too. You're my best friend, ever. You're always so perfect, you make me see myself. You're the only thing I will ever need. Nothing else."

The same smiles show again, perfection itself, if perfection is considered derangement.

_Because, even in the depths of madness, I have always needed you, to know who I am.

* * *

_

**Yay, my first drabble in a long time...and the second part to Symbiosis. I'm debating over whether or not I should write the other two parts, but I think I will. Then, I'll start working on what I'll write for Christmas. At least, I hope I will. I haven't got a solid idea, and I don't want to do the same thing I did last year.**

**It is freezing in Minnesota...at least, it feels like that to me, when it's 7-8 degrees outside. :P**

**This one's 100 words, on the word of a reliable counter. It's pretty obvious who I'm talking about...and I know it's been done a lot before, but I have a fascination with the concept. =)**

**~SLS**


	52. Presents

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_Ah, Christmas, that magical time when anything can happen..._

_Even enemies will come together, in that worldwide longing for peace, and those who are close draw even closer yet, more intimate._

_It's that time where the truth finally gets out – and someone finds out, or discovers for themselves what they really consider a gift. Is it that present, wrapped in brilliant green and glimmering gold, resting under the tree? Or is it something that doesn't come in wrapping?_

_Now I believe I know...and I hope they know as well._

_Merry Christmas, my friends, my true gifts..._

_...and thank you._

_

* * *

_

**Inspired by the song "My Gift is You" from the Essential Disney Love Song Collection. I really liked the song, and I really wanted to write something for Christmas. This isn't anyone in particular talking - maybe all of them are musing this at the same time. 100 words by an accurate counter.**

**Merry Christmas all!  
**

**~SLS**_  
_


	53. White Christmas

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"Believe it or not, I've never been up here long enough to play in the snow. I've always been on a mission...and because everyone is so phobic of the cold, winter Topside tours are very infrequent – basically, they don't even happen." Her gloved hands cupped the glittering snow like so many diamonds – delicately.

He looked slightly taken aback. "But wouldn't your weather park-"

She cut him off. "Of course it would – but it's nothing like the real thing. You're lucky, you know."

"But you have all your technology, your unpolluted city," he argued. "How am I lucky?

"You get to live here!" she shouted in agitation. "What you take for granted is what I dream about every night. Sleigh bells, snow, glistening trees...a White Christmas...you have no idea what you have, do you?"

Holly sighed, with an odd note in her voice. "Be glad for your white Christmas, Mudboy...you own what I would give everything to have for a day. You don't have an excuse not to enjoy snow." She suddenly grinned, and the glint of impish evil in her eyes was terrifying.

"No excuse at all..."

* * *

**(Insert a short pause here, then the wham of a snowball impacting with a face breaks the silence.)**

**Haha...yeah. This isn't 100 words, I know...but it's hard sometimes. And sometimes drabbles need to be so much more than 100 words. As the title says, this was - at least partially - based off of the song "White Christmas". Thanks to Bing Crosby for that classic.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~SLS**


	54. Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Artemis Fowl, nothing, excepting my own crooked heart.**

* * *

_If everything is made to be broken, how do you protect your heart?_

_Because, surely, your heart is the most breakable thing of all? A single word can smite it beyond repair – or so it seems. Somehow, when you least desire it, when it seems impossible, a "broken" heart can heal._

_We each have broken hearts – but somehow, after what seems like forever, they've finally healed. What was severed has scarred over – and so well, too. The "scar" is barely discernible, and these days, neither of us look close enough to see it._

_We thought a broken heart was something you could put away in the darkest safe; something you could forget about, something you could lose._

_But after all that, when you least expect it, when your very core fights against it, that heart will heal, will scar over...and how do you explain to your heart that what it lost is still gone; that what it feels now is only a memory of wholeness?_

_How can you explain to a heart that what it feels now is phantom pain, the memory of something long lost?_

_And how can you tell yourself that when you can feel that memory of love, the thing you cast away to the deepest part of hell within yourself?_

_Everything is made to be broken – and everything is meant to be healed – but nothing can ever heal straight, even if the surface is as flawlessly perfect as before._

_Much less our crooked, broken hearts.

* * *

_

**Sorry for the long delay - more will follow, I promise.**_  
_


	55. Jikkon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, only my genius is mine, what little genius it is...**

* * *

How can you recover from loving someone? After being so close, so connected, how can you survive alone? It's like suffering withdrawal from a drug – you do strange things. Somehow, you can't be yourself without them, and to others you seem mad.

Maybe it is a madness, of a kind. I'm mad for you, and seeing someone else touch you the way I used to is torture. That body was once mine; how I long to run my hands through your hair, to trace your skin and make you shudder.

How I want you to be mine once again; I want to be with you in that carefree togetherness that was only ours. I want to be one with you, a coin with two faces. Watching you hold some else's hand, I realize again that we were stupid; we were foolish, yes; we were young. I will admit that I was wrong a million times and again, only please...

...Let's be us again, without words, without effort...

With that intimacy that came so naturally between us...

* * *

**This was inspired by watching the Hulk, as crazy as that sounds...the version with Eric Bana? Yeah. Also, "jikkon" is Japanese for "intimacy, familiarity".  
**


	56. Love Me or Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or anything he owns. Heehee.**

* * *

"And I suppose you love me too?" she sneered at him, not particularly anticipating the answer, but unable to contain her curiosity.

"What makes you ask that?" he returned, the familiar, heartless smile on his face.

"Why would you be with me if you didn't love me?"

A question asking for trouble and hurt, she knew, but the need to know was more than the knowledge.

"Oh, that. There's an easy answer to that, Sweet." Their smiles now matched, even though she knew the answer, as she had known all along.

"I may hate you, but I love your money."

* * *

**A nice 100-word drabble. Possibly the first one I've done in a while. Ah, love/hate relationships...**


	57. Batafurai

_**Batafurai**_

* * *

You were like a butterfly, passing through my life so fast. Your span of years was a breath compared to mine. Butterflies are easy-come, easy-go, and it wasn't hard for you to work your way into my life. Nor was it hard to leave; with just a sigh you were gone.

But butterflies can change the world, too. If a butterfly can start a hurricane hundreds of miles away, then a butterfly falling to earth can cause an earthquake underground.

Your name should have been Short, for you didn't last long, but you refused to throw my name away.

_Butterfly, you shook me to the core._

* * *

**I decided to quit doing disclaimers at every drabble, but I will use one if I use a quote or reference something that is not AF. However, I will do a title thingy. I know the whole butterfly thing is really over done, not just in AF, but period. I was reminesing the Mark drabble...**

**Just a funny note, most words for butterfly in Japanese also have something to do with the bowels/intestines/flatulance. *Mulch drabble idea*. Haha...**


	58. In On It

"If I know our friend Fowl, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve."

_True, of course._

_But the greatest trick – it depends on my friends._

_Yes, friends. It is still a surprise to me, and one I doubt I will ever understand._

_None of them know – save two. The rest? Their reactions are essential to the Plan._

_I know they'll be searching my mind, so I've made sure we will not be found out. Even now, I am being mindwiped – discreetly. They will find no trace of my Plan._

_As everything begins to slip away, I must allow myself a quiet chuckle inside._

_I have friends._

_And I will see them again, whether they know or not._

_So goodbye, fairies –_

_For now._

* * *

**A dash of inspiration from reading the ending of TEC to my little sister. We love acting out the characters, and always use Nathanial Parker's voices for them. Hopefully the two who know are easily discernible. And just a hint? Holly is not one of them.**

**Thanks all!**


	59. Guilty as Charged

**Guilty as Charged**

* * *

_It's lucky he didn't get too much farther into his psychosis...otherwise we could be dealing with a suicidal Artemis Fowl,_ chuckled Dr. J. Argon as he reviewed the boy's case once more. _Worse, we could have a villain worse than Opal or Turnball._

_I can't see Artemis going all suicidal. He's too narcissistic to even consider that. That, and he'd probably find he cares too much to let himself go. She won't want to let him go. Ah, the folly of youth._

Argon shook his head. _Ah well. Let the kids have their fun. It'll end all too soon.

* * *

_

**Just a quickie little drabble. I finally got to read The Atlantis Complex, and I have a really good idea for a drabble, but I have yet to figure it out.**_  
_


	60. Damn Your Eyes

_**Damn Your Eyes**_

* * *

"Orion, eh? Honestly, how daft could you get, Artemis? Just 'cause your counterpart tricked you into killing your lover...hah!"

Artemis glared at Juliet, who was shaking helplessly from laughter. "Somehow, I get the feeling that the whole situation is hilarious to you.."

_The fair maiden has a point.._. Orion remarked ruefully from somewhere in the back of his mind.

Juliet finally straightened and continued with her chores after Artemis turned to walk away. As he rounded the corner, she called after him.

"If you're Orion then my other personality is Aphrodite!"

_You know, she-_

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Just a little idea I got from listening to a song...and the thought that while Holly isn't always around, Orion's gaze might wander. :P I probably don't have all the gods' names right from their respective cultures(Roman and Greek), but bear with me. :) Title from a Johnny Cash song.**


	61. The Call

**_The Call_**

* * *

Ah...how terrible; waiting for the inevitable phone call. How can you possibly know what news it will carry?

He said to expect a call tomorrow. That was three days ago. He's either dead, really dead, or not alive yet.

As hopeless as it seems, there's something about those blue eyes that make me want to believe...they make me remember those days, when I still trusted in magic...

The phone rings, and I automatically pick it up. A thrill of hope rises in me but when I answer there is no reply.

"Butler?" I whisper, hoping, believing.

"...I'm kicking."

* * *

**A little drabble based on Artemis' comment that he'd have Butler call Justin Barr in TEC. I'm listening to the audio book...ahh, love Nathaniel Parker...**


	62. A Novel Idea

_**A Novel Idea**_

* * *

Butler gently set the book he'd just finished down. He didn't have much time to read, and the series hadn't seemed so great at first. The author didn't seem to have much experience writing quality stories, instead churning out the popular quantity romances.

However, the series was becoming more natural, with a streak of appealing novelty. The author's writing style had improved as well, changing from complicated vocabulary and grammar to a stronger, more simplistic approach.

Sometimes the best part of reading was watching the author grow and learn to say a lot with a little. Tsirblou had definitely improved.

* * *

**Dedicated to Deme!**

**I'd be scene and herd, dead and gone. :P**


	63. Contra

**I don't own any of Eoin Colfer's wonderful creations. Nor any patents in contraceptives. :P**

* * *

Perhaps it was a mistake to have started trying in the first place. Certainly, he had never wanted siblings – in fact, had abjectly refused to his parents. Childish, yes, but to prevent the same from occurring. There was enough genius in the world already.

However, he took measures to ensure he wouldn't be followed. Butler knew of it, but did nothing. Loyalty is painful, sometimes.

What a surprise, coming back to find that he was no longer the sole Fowl child. And twins, no less.

I shall have to look into producing a new line of contraceptives. And soon.

* * *

**A quick idea...my explanation as to why Artemis never had any siblings until he was gone for three years. :P I can't decide if I like "reformed" Artemis better or "evil" Artemis in this. Usually I write *reform* stories, but perhaps Artemis will be evil some more. ^^**

**First update in a while, school's crazy. I'll only write when I have a good idea now, so...don't expect too much of me.**

**Ciao!  
**


	64. Tamper

**I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Unsuspecting, she came into his life, and he accepted that as a gift. As a scientist, this was a world of opportunities. Who could ask for more?

He spared her mind, and pretended to love her, all the while using her body. Her trust in him only grew, clueless as she was.

She became pregnant; their first child. This was an opportunity beyond others, so he took it. If he failed, which he doubted, he could always make another.

She found out. Who knows how; a mother's intuition?

He found her, on the cliffs, and watched as she fell. At their last farewell, he kissed her cold face, and left.

Perhaps he would not tamper with genetics again, he thought, as he lay alone that night.

* * *

**Some more evil Artemis. His wife, by the way, is not Holly...I was thinking of some normal person he could use without being found out...or so he thought. This is Artemis, after TEC, grown up and a horribly cold person. I don't really think he'd feel too guilty about this...and if you can harm a child, what can't you do? I know this is a kind of sobering drabble, but...yeah. And no, this is not my anti-abortion statement, this is a drabble. I will be unhappy with anyone who brings that up; it's not the point.  
**

**Please enjoy.  
**

**~SLS**


	65. Spring

**I don't own Artemis, Holly, or any of those other wonderful 'toons.**

* * *

Ah...spring. An explosion of life that even the humans cannot halt, and one that carries them along with it. How I miss the world in spring, the earth when it was still young and unadulterated.

Dear spring, where even wounds received at birth can be healed. The tiny seedling that was crushed can strive for the sky once again.

Sweet spring, when all that was frozen and unyielding can be broken without shattering, and mended again. When the earth is kind and forgiving of the cruel winter.

Spring, when the wind is fresh and new, carrying the scent of life.

_Thank you. Without you, I would never have known another spring._

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this is Holly musing about spring...didn't she somewhere say that spring was her favorite season? I can't remember. :P It was just so beautiful outside yesterday, and the wind was blowing the scent of the earth waking up into my face...I just had to write about it. I love spring...  
**

**See! It's not another creepy one! ^^  
**

**~SLS**


	66. Bested

**I don't own Artemis Fowl, or anything pertaining to the aforementioned person.**

* * *

I gave my best for you – or what I thought was my best. Can you forgive me for that? I now understand that others, not self, must come first, and you haunt me for that.

Watching me with haughty eyes, you are my ugly, selfish past, come to mock me. I have moved forward, but you strayed from my footsteps long ago. Perhaps it is too difficult to follow someone who once walked but now must crawl; one who can no longer best you.

To my son who stands alone, casting his own shadow...

My best was never enough.

* * *

**Thoughts by Artemis Sr. while he is in the hospital. Possibly set during TEC. Inspired by his line, "It is I who have failed you, if that's all you think is important."  
**

**Enjoy.**

**~SLS**


	67. My Brother

_**My Brother**_

_My brother – I look up to him. He survived losing both our parents, more than once. He is strong, despite his appearance._

_My brother – I am proud of him. He saved the world, when there was nothing in it for him. He learned that gold isn't all that is precious._

_My brother – he taught me so much. From him, I learned that sometimes it's best to swallow pride; that it's not wrong to love someone, even if you'll lose them; to tie my shoes; to make a sandwich._

_My brother – I will miss you._

_Thank you._

* * *

**Inspired by Beckett Simpleton's_ My Brother_ fic. One or both of the Fowl brothers, about Artemis. Somehow, I think Artemis would be a good brother...**_  
_


	68. Must be Dreaming

**Don't own nothin'. Not even a single hair from Artemis's head. Darn it.**

* * *

I must be dreaming...

Why? Because I know reality has never been this good. At least, not to me.

I've heard people say something about knowing you're in love when reality is finally better than your dreams, but I'm not certain.

I have loved many people, but love only brought their ends. I ended up with nothing; love counted for nothing in the end.. But reality is pain. If I didn't live, I'd have never come to know them. Or you.

But...

I'll realize this dream, because I'd rather accept that I'm dreaming than acknowledge I'm in love with you.

* * *

**Inspired by the song _Must be Dreaming_ by Frou Frou. Holly's POV and her reasons for not loving people. She has this odd idea that they'll die if she loves them, so she refuses to love them. Hmm...**

**Enjoy!**

**~SLS**


	69. Better

**I own nothing that has any connection to Artemis Fowl. Really. Put the guns down now. *hands up***

* * *

"It's better this way."

Who the hell thought that up? How could it possibly be better to leave?

And I want to know this; who would it be better for?

I know it wasn't "smart" to fall in love with you, but I never once thought it was wrong. I didn't want to love you, but you, being the thief you are, stole your way into my heart. I thought I finally understood love.

Now you tell me that this is "better".

How is it better when I'll never have you again?

Don't be so selfish.

...Please?

* * *

**Definitely not my best work. I was thinking of Minerva...poor, confused girl. Even genius peeps have problems, I guess...her thinking on Artemis after he left to be gone for almost three years. Fun stuffs.**

**I've got about three more drabbles lined up after this, already written, so I'll be updating a bit more.**

**Out of curiosity, what time of day are you peeps more likely to check out a story? Night? Morning? Middle of the day? Info would be nice. Thanks y'all, and enjoy. =)**

**~SLS**


	70. Matte Black

**I don't own anything that correlates to Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

Holly caught a glimpse of her reflection and stopped for a moment. Matte black, just as Vinyaya had said. Well...she had looked better.

Usually black just made her look more badass, but this just brought out the circles under her eyes and the gauntness of her frame.

No, the last few months had not been kind to her. It was lucky the uniform had been black, or she would have turned down the job immediately.

Maybe no one realized that it wasn't just preference. Vinyaya would, at least, but she'd stay quiet.

After all, she was still mourning as well.

* * *

**A thought I had...a little insight into why Holly accepted the Section 8 job so quickly...and wow, my 70th drabble...time flies. I read back over all of them, and I realize how far I've come...tempus fugit, eh?  
**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**~SLS**


	71. Tribute

**I have no rights to Artemis Fowl or anything associated with the series.**

* * *

She hugged her sides, a figure standing alone against the howling, bitter wind. The ground was perfectly white, nothing marring its snowy surface.

This was the place.

Holly stood silently for the longest time, the cold seeping into her frame, even with her suit's heating. Staring at the ground.

"Well..." she faltered, unsure for a moment, then raised her arms and pulled her helmet off.

A cascade of hair escaped to the fury of the wind. It tugged, not unpleasantly, at her head, sweeping across her vision, blurring it. Fiery red. She had hated it.

"Here's to you..."

* * *

**Hopefully not too vague in its meaning...**

**Enjoy, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**

**~SLS**


	72. Three Wishes

**I own nothing of Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

"If you could have three wishes, what would they be?"

How ridiculous. Obviously a question to define character, depth of thought, and motives. Pitiful, really. Attempting to define me.

I could answer stereotypically, and perhaps satisfy you. Or, I could terrify you with how cruel I can appear to be. Decisions, decisions...how shall I toy with you?

Then again...I could always answer truthfully. I am, after all, human. Wishes are not so far beneath me that I do not possess them.

However, then all would see how selfish I truly am...and how even I want things I cannot have.

* * *

**Erm...I couldn't really see a good way of putting this in second or third person...it seemed rather appropriate in first. It's from Artemis's PoV, if it isn't as obvious as I'd like it to be. I always wondered how he would answer this question...  
**

**~SLS**


	73. Surely You Jest

I can joke – I know many that would make them blush, but that's not the point. They expect the humor of a genius – of someone who knows those obscure equations that explain the universe, someone who scoffs at the crudity of most jokes.

The truth is, I'd rather laugh like all the rest, but I can't blow cover like that.

If they suspected for even a moment that I'm more "normal" than they believe, what'd stop them from leaving?

Normalcy is not exciting – so it is discarded. It fades, just as a scar does.

I won't.

* * *

**I imagine Artemis is more of a pervert than we give him credit for. :P Why do geologists make the best lovers? Indeed. =D Also...I do believe our dear boy is much more normal than anyone'd like to believe. Anyone with a great intellect usually just wants to fit in, to have acceptance - why should he be the one that breaks the mold?**

**Expect me to be around more often; I've got ideas I've been storing up over the semester, and I'm dying to write more.**

**~SLS**


	74. Bath Time

Artemis rather clumsily dodged another wave of water, cursing under his breath.

"C'mon, Artemis...play with us!" Beckett urged from the bathtub, splashing his already soaked older brother again.

"Anything, so long as I don't get more wet. Let's see..." he mused for a moment. "How about we reenact the Battle of Trafalgar? That's a rather famous naval battle..."

An hour later, Artemis emerged from the bathroom, completely soaked, but grinning all the same. "If those two had been around then, perhaps Britain might have lost," he explained to Butler. "As it were, I'd rather not want to serve under them. They're ruthless generals."

After Artemis had disappeared in his own bathroom, Butler cocked his ear to hear the sounds of a rather heated battle.

"Indeed, sir."

* * *

**I assume Artemis plays in the bath - only he'd do things from history. I'm sure his naval battles are rather epic...he probably has a secret Youtube identity where he posts them. =D**

**Apologies; I tried to make this conform to the 100-word rule, but it would have taken so much out of it if I had.**

**Enjoy!**

**~SLS**


	75. Them's the Breaks

**I here and from now on disclaim ownership of these 'toons...ah well.**

* * *

I was Minerva, the attractive French genius – a fantasy, something to occupy for a moment, but nothing to go so deep as your heart.

Problem is, you've become a fantastical being; someone even further beyond my reach. And now, I'll never see you again.

Why?

Well, that's simple enough.

You will never measure up to the Artemis that's inside my head – and I won't ruin the Artemis I dream of by understanding who you really are.

You won't match the fantasy, and I can't handle the truth.

I fell in love with a genius. You've become a person.

* * *

**A/N: I really wonder if this is why we haven't seen anything of her in the last two books...**


	76. Into the Dark

"I will follow you into the dark..." she sang, voice trembling with emotion.

It'd been tough the last few weeks; she needed some music that was soothing. So much had changed in the last year; people, jobs...

"Oh really? Well, don't follow too close, there's bound to be some nasty stuff right behind me."

"Would you shut up already?" Holly threw a pillow at Mulch with deadly aim, knocking him headfirst into the fridge. Unsurprisingly, he was not harmed, nor even perturbed – if anything, it just gave him license to eat away.

"I'm trying to have a moment!"

* * *

**A/N: An attempt at humor...heh. Probably mostly OOC, but...I think there were quite a few times, between book four and five that Holly and Mulch clashed. :P In fact, with Mulch, it's given.**


	77. Millennium Snow

**"I prefer winter and fall, when you feel the bone structure of the landscape. Something waits beneath it; the whole story doesn't show." ~Andrew Wyeth**

* * *

"A thousand years of snow?"

"Holly, the question wasn't, 'Will I be cold?'"

"Who would want to live in eternal winter with someone who embodies everything that winter is?"

"Only someone who understands that winter is not all death – winter is rest; a hiatus from work, for a time."

"A thousand years is a long time for you."

"I won't be there that long."

"It's a long time to be alone."

"I know."

"...I'll miss you. I wanted just a little longer."

"We're always gonna want a little longer."

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by a favorite manga of mine, entitled A Thousand Years of Snow, or Millennium Snow. I just love the idea behind it. I was actually looking through some older drabble attempts of mine, and found this one, not quite finished, but still worthy. I really love looking back on old stuff and finding gems...good stuff. The ending line of this is from an episode of House, M.D., which I've fallen in love with recently. It's from the episode Wilson's Heart, from Season Four. Probably my favorite episode, and the only one, so far, at which I've cried in earnest. =)**

**Apologies for the excessively long note!**

~SLS


	78. Next

There was no room for sorrow in her mind – just bitter finality.

After each ridiculous story, there had been a safe return – but there was no adventure to conclude in safety, only the eventual triumph of death. No honor, just an ending this time.

_The world was never ready for us – I understood that, only I wish..._

She leaned over to kiss his lips for the third and last time. She wouldn't come back; not this century. Time needed a chance to heal.

"If not this life," she whispered as she left, "then the next."

* * *

**A/N: In all honestly, and unfortunately, Artemis/Holly would never happen - at least, not in this lifetime.**

**If you get a chance, read the drabble before this one; it's a personal favorite.  
**

**Enjoy!**


	79. What I Could Not

"Amazing. You do what science never could."

"Leave it to you, Artemis, to think of it that way. Can you get past the science and appreciate the fact that you'll be an adopted uncle?"

"Certainly, but still...I can make a human being – outwardly, at least, but there is no spark, no intelligence. There's a reason cloning is illegal. Perhaps we cannot bear something that is real, and exactly the same as us – only not."

"I hope you're not planning anything."

"Indeed not. I do have some reservations, after all."

"I wonder sometimes..."

* * *

**A/N: 100 words, at least by my counter thingy...apparently not, by FanFiction's. Ah well.**

**A shot of inspiration, or rather, an idea...and guess what? The baby is not Artemis's, for once. :P**

**Also, of course leave it to Artemis to think of pregnancy in any way but a normal one. *sigh* We have got to work on that boy...  
**

**Holly, pregnant...I think it'd be a bit scary. She would make an amazing and terrifying mother. ^^ Verbally doubting Artemis, nothing new. They argue like an old married couple...which gives me another idea. ^^**

**Ciao!**

**~SLS**


	80. No Time TLG Spoilers

**Panegyric - 1) A lofty oration or writing in praise of a person or thing; eulogy. 2) Formal or elaborate praise.**

**Definition thanks to Dictionary . com!**

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mud Boy?" He had been staring at her, if only for a moment, and an expression had crossed his face so fleetingly she hadn't quite been able to decipher it. Guilt? No, not exactly. Perhaps regret? But there was no time.

"Holly, we really have no time for this." He said, confirming her last thought. "In a few moments we must land, and I would prefer you concentrate on the plane."

"Alright, Artemis. Later."

_If there is a later,_ she thought. _But there is no time for goodbyes._

* * *

**A/N: Based off of page 274 in TLG:**

**"Artemis looked at Holly then and felt a tremendous affection for her. He wished that he could loop the past ten seconds and study it at a less stressful time so he could properly appreciate how fierce and beautiful his best friend was. Holly never seemed so vital as when she was balancing on the fine line between life and death. Her eyes shone and her wit was sharp. Whereas others would fall apart or withdraw, Holly attacked the situation with a vigor that made her glow.**

**_She is truly magical,_ thought Artemis. _Perhaps her qualities are more obvious to me now that I have decided to sacrifice myself._**

**Then he realized something. _I cannot reveal my plans to her. If Holly knew, she would try to stop me._**

**It pained Artemis that his last conversation with Holly would be by necessity peppered with misdirection and lies."**

**~Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian, Eoin Colfer**

**I'll be writing drabbles at least until I reach 100, and then I think I'll conclude this fanfiction. I've loved the series, and I could probably go on for quite some time, but as l.i.f.e.g.o.e.s.o.n. I have things to do, places to go, all that jazz, and I wouldn't want to cheapen the amazing work that is Artemis Fowl by overwriting on it. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**~SLS  
**


	81. Dramatis personæ

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Artemis Fowl or any related characters and such, but my ideas are my own.**

* * *

The players focused as they had never been before; it was time for the show to start, for the masks to be more than skin deep.

It was important to assume the characterization further than merely the appearance. One can be misdirected by appearance, certainly, but it is mannerisms that convince.

The lead actor composed himself, taking the few minutes of silence remaining to shut himself away.

He inhaled as the curtains parted, then opened his mouth.

"Artemis is quite good, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes. He's captivated the audience."

"Then again, he's always been good at acting."

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, that is not Artemis talking - it's people in the audience. Perhaps even people we know! =D**

**I've always imagined that if Artemis went into the acting profession, he'd do very well. People don't intimidate him, so he'd have no issue with stage fright; he's got a brilliant mind, so memorization would also not be an issue, and with all the psychology he knows, he would know how to capture the audience's attention. He would have to work on the fact that he's got no natural grace, but he does have something of an air for the dramatic, so I think it would balance him out.**

**Toodles!**

**~SLS**


	82. Night and Day

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer. I don't even have an accent! Nor the ability to grow a beard. Not that I want to. At least, not until I'm 80.**

* * *

"I didn't know you liked jazz, Artemis."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not strictly a classical amante."

Holly shook her head. "No, I don't mean it that way. Jazz is just so...free-flowing. It doesn't remind me of you at all."

"I'm sorry I don't fit my stereotype, Holly," he said, a smirk on his face.

She scowled as the song ended, then frowned as she recognized the next song. "This piece isn't originally jazz," she commented, without looking up.

"No."

"So?"

"It appealed to me."

* * *

**A/N: This needs a little explaining. The title, "Night and Day" is a jazz song, which you can listen to here: www. youtube watch?v=0qMU17puYnw (Just remove the spaces). That is the song that is playing at first. The next song is "Isn't She Lovely", which is hopefully self-explanatory. You can listen to the version I'm thinking of here: www. youtube watch?v=bshMhIm5yrI (Again, just remove the spaces.)**

**I personally really enjoy jazz, and some of it is rather beautiful; I think Artemis would find much of it rather to his taste. Oh, and "amante" is "lover" in a couple different languages.**

**Toodles!**

**~SLS**


End file.
